PHINEAS AND ISABELLA YOU BELONG WITH ME
by kimi and her true love
Summary: songfic. THE SONG IS BY TAOLR SWIFT CALLED YOU BELONG WITH ME, I CHANGED THE SONG A LITTLE. IN STEAD OF PHINEAS ON THE PHONE IT'S ISABELLA ON THE PHONE. THEY ARE IN THERE TEENS.


Disclaimer: I don't own the show, the characters, the song or even some of the scenes. In other words...I own NOTHING!

THE SONG IS BY TAOLR SWIFT CALLED YOU BELONG WITH ME, I CHANGED THE SONG A LITTLE. IN STEAD OF PHINEAS ON THE PHONE IT'S ISABELLA ON THE PHONE. THEY ARE IN THERE TEENS.

ON WITH THE STORY

THIS IS ALL PHINEAS' PROV

Isabella was talking on the phone and by the looks of it, she was pretty stressed. She paused to let the person on the other line talk and by the way she was holding her phone, that person was very upset with her. Then Isabella again, began to yell back at the person as she waved his hands in the air. I knew she was talking to her boyfriend. He was the only person in the world that would ever scold and yell at her like that.

"You're on the phone with your boyfriend,

He's upset,

He's going off about something that you said,

Cause he doesn't,

Get your humor like I do..."

I slowly closed the curtains and then laid my head against the window as I sighed deeply. I decided not to dwell on it too much since I still had lots of homework left to do. So I turned on my iPod to try and get my mind off of him. I set it to "Shuffle" and ironically, the first song that came up was the one hit wonder me and Ferb made a few summers ago; Gitchee Gitchee Goo. Which, sadly, her boyfriend hated and forbid her to listen to ever again.

"I'm in my room,

It's a typical Tuesday night,

I'm listening to the kind of music,

He doesn't like,

Cause he'll never, know your story,

Like I do…

But he's teem captain,

And I'm on the bleachers…

…_Dreamin' bout the day,_

When you wake up and find,

That whatchya looking for,

Has been here the whole time,

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you,

Been here all along,

So why can't you see,

You belong with me,

You belong with me…"

The next day:

Ding Dong!

"I'm coming…" I shouted as I turned off the TV and headed for the door. I swung the door wide open and saw Isabella standing there, with a slight smile on his face.

We're gonna be late to the bus :Isabella said

Oh right thanks for the reminder :I said

No prob :Isabella said

We sat on the bus bench

"Walking the streets,

With you and you're worn out jeans,

I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be,

Laughing on a park bench,

Thinking to myself, "Hey isn't this easy?",

And you've got a smile that could light up,

This whole dang town,

haven't seen it in a while since he brought you down..."

I saw a tear drip down her face. are you all right :I asked

Yeah, I'm fine

Yeah, I'm fine :she said

"You say you're fine,

I know you better than that,

Hey, whatchya doin' with a boy like that?

He's teerm captain

And I'm on the bleachers…

…_Dreamin' bout the day,_

When you wake up and find,

That what you're, looking for,

Has been here the whole time,

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you,

Been here all along,

So why can't you see,

You belong with me,

Standing by, and waiting out your backdoor,

All this time,

How could you not know, baby,

You belong with me,

You belong with me…

Oh, I remember you walking to my house,

In the middle of the night,

I'm the one who make you laugh,

When you know you're bout to cry,

I know your favorite songs,

And you tell me bout you're dreams,

Think I know where you belong,

Think I know it's with me…

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you,

Been here all along,

So why can't you see,

You belong with me…"

Saturday night

As I lay down to try and fall asleep, I heard a faint knock on the door. I wondered who could possibly be out at this time as I rushed to get it. I gasped in surprise when I saw that it was none other than Isabella. Isabella?! What are you-" Though I was suddenly cut off, when Isabella pulled me closer to her and kissed me. At first, I was surprised, but eventually began kissing back as I wrapped my arms around her waist. WE WERE FINALLY TOGETHER!

"_Standing by, and waiting out your backdoor,_

All this time,

How could you not know, baby,

You belong with me,

You belong with me,

You belong with me,

Have you ever thought,

Just maybe,

You belong with me…"

I love you Phneas :he said to me

I love you too Isabella : I said to her


End file.
